Episode 264
編 炎の雫 |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen: Honō no Shizuku |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter - Drops of Fire |Adapted =Chapter 413 |Air Date = December 19, 2015 |Episode = 264 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Believe in Myself |Ending Song = Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2 =Chapter 414 }} Tartaros Arc: Drops of Fire is the 264th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 89th episode of the 2014 series. With the collaboration of the Dragons, the humans are victorious in demolishing the Face bombs and saving the world from E.N.D.'s revival and the loss of Magic. This, however, comes at a terrible cost as Igneel's life is taken in peril. Summary As the Faces around the continent continue to give all the Mages fits with the loss of their power, Kagura and Millianna wonder what are the creatures that are beginning to destroy the magical weapons. Elsewhere, Jura notices the phenomenon and wonders what it could be. At the same time, all the Dragon Slayers conclude that it is their parents' doing. At Crocus, the Royal Family and its guards all also stare in awe at the sight of the ancient creatures, while some of citizens begin to panic at the sight. Back at Erza's group, Happy and Panther Lily examine the monitor to see that all the Faces on the continent are being destroyed one by one, while Blue Pegasus's ship regains traction once again; the Mages being curious as to what is going on as well. As Igneel rallies his fellow Dragons, the Face monitor shows that the signal has been lost, canceling the dismissal of all the Magic, leading to cheers across the continent, although Kagura comes to realization that human powers are still barely significant. Now with E.N.D.'s resurrection dealt with, Sting and Rogue are still in shock from their fathers being alive, to which Igneel confirms it was due to creating antibodies to prevent dragonification. Just as Igneel is explaining, the downed Acnologia arises once more to continue his battle with the Fire Dragon King. As Igneel points to Natsu to retrieve the book, Gray stands in his way as he also has a deed to accomplish by effectively destroying the book, which draws the ire of Natsu. Acnologia takes notice in Igneel's motives and questions why he would do such a thing, only for Igneel to beckon to him to stop this at once as he has nothing to fear now. Alas, the Black Dragon King rebukes his statement as he says he never was in fear of the book, as all he wants is the destruction of all and everything. On the ground, Sting and Rogue try to diffuse the two of the Fairy Tail Mages from fighting over the book, but just as they do, the book disappears from Gray's grasp, revealing to be Zeref making his appearance with the book in his hand. With everyone in the area stunned at his arrival, he goes on to talk to Mard Geer to congratulate him on trying to reach him and revive E.N.D., but returns him to his natural book state, later eviscerating his tome. Gray yells at Zeref for killing his own creation, but the Black Wizard states he did not need him anymore as his path now only includes even more despair with all who stand in his way, before departing shortly thereafter. In the skies, the two Dragons continue their battle, with Acnologia gaining the upper hand. Just as Igneel is losing, he contacts Natsu in order to tell him the other reason of them being inside their bodies was for this day: to destroy Acnologia. Natsu starts to race toward his father's position, looking to help him with his strife, but is countered by the Fire Dragon, as he says to stay away. Natsu denies his request, continuing forward, but, just as he comes to see him, both Dragons decimate each others' bodies, with Acnologia's arm being torn off while Igneel's entire left side being ripped through. Visibly shocked, Natsu then goes on to recollect his childhood. He then witnesses Acnologia use his Dragon Roar to fatally end his father's life, causing Natsu to scream for his name in terror. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Igneel vs. Acnologia (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** * * |Terepashī}} Curses used *None Spells used * Abilities used *Flight *Dragon Roar Manga & Anime Differences *The following occur only in the anime: **Scenes of all the guilds, the Royal Family and its guards and the citizens around the continent reacting to the destruction of the Faces. **All the flashbacks of Natsu's childhood with Igneel. Navigation Category:Episodes